Voicemail
by you-and-I-we-have-the-stars
Summary: Shusei has always predicted disasters would happen if Hotsuma would ever get his very own cell phone. Now that the blond has a mobile of his own, will Shusei's prediction come true or will the blond be able to pleasantly surprise the brunet? Implied: Shusei x Hotsuma
1. Chapter 1

Situating: Inspired upon chapter 12 and later chapters where Hotsuma discovers that Shusei has a cell phone and is pissed off cause he ain't got Shusei's phone number. The brunet however points out to Hotsuma that the blond hasn't a cell phone to begin with so there is no need for Hotsuma to have Shusei's cell phone number. And as shown later in the small, funny comics with the boys in their chibi-form, Shusei also isn't too thrilled about the idea of Hotsuma actually getting a cell phone. Perhaps God's eyes does have a point …

Characters present in this story at various stages: Hotsuma, Shusei, Toko, Lia, Yuki, Luka, Isuzu, Tachibana, Tooma, Tsukumo

Implied pairing: Shusei X Hotsuma

Warnings: yaoi! If you don't like yaoi or have a problem with boy X boy relationships, then please read some other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri. This fic was written for fun. Not to make any profit.

**Voicemail**

Chapter1

Hotsuma sat on his unmade bed. The blond Zweilt held in his hands a cell phone. The phone had an orange casing, orange buttons and a black screen. The screen was lit as Hotsuma was scrolling through his mobile's functions.

It had taken a while, but finally Hotsuma had caved in and gotten a cell phone. He'd been against it for a long while. A mobile to him only equaled some other means for people to control him and his free time. But when he had discovered that his partner Shusei had gotten a cell phone and he had seen how the brunet boy had been getting messages one after the other from various people, Hotsuma's jealousy had taken flight and brought him to a small electro shop where they sold cells. There his eye had fallen on an orange, tough looking mobile. Back at home had he proudly shown off his latest acquisition in the living room of the Twilight Mansion and had promptly received everyone's mobile number. The best however had been when Shusei had walked in after doing some work for Takashiro at the police station. Shusei had taken Hotsuma's cell phone out of the blond's hands and had inserted his number in Hotsuma's contact list.

Contently Hotsuma stared at the number that stood on his screen. Shusei's name stood in small letters above the number but the blond Zweilt didn't need that little aid anymore. He had already looked so many times at the number that he knew it by heart now.

Bubbling with excitement, the blond pressed the call button and waited for Shusei to pick up. Giddy smiling, Hotsuma was already busy forming in his head what he would say to his partner when the one year older boy picked up.

"Shusei Usui," Shusei's firm voice said, immediately followed by some unknown woman's voice, "is currently unable to answer your call. Please leave your name, number and a message after the tone." A beep tone sounded, followed by silence.

Hotsuma blinked a few times, lowered his mobile and stared dumbfound at the phone. What the …

Convinced it had to be some error, Hotsuma hung up, punched Shusei's number in with the orange buttons and hit the connect button anew. Again Hotsuma patiently waited for the other to pick up which happened after a few rings. Ready to talk to his friend, Hotsuma opened his mouth, drew air in his lungs and fell silent as once again Shusei's voice stated only the boy's name and got directly followed up by the mechanical woman's voice.

Angrily Hotsuma threw the brand new phone on his bed. He slid off the bed and stomped to his bedroom door. More forceful than needed, the blond Zweilt pulled the door open, stomped into the hallway and made with an angry huff his way over to the room beside him. Not bothering to knock, Hotsuma yanked the door open and stepped inside, zooming directly in on his target. His partner was sitting at his desk, bent over a piece of paper and a pen in his hand with which the brunet boy was scribbling something down on the paper. Knowing that Shusei was well aware of his presence, Hotsuma crossed his arms, remained stubbornly silent and awaited for his friend to acknowledge him. He didn't have to wait long. Shusei laid his pen down and turned on his chair towards him. The brunet's facial expression was blank, not giving anything away of what the older boy may currently be feeling or thinking.

"Barging in as usual, Hotsuma?" A small, teasing smile came to play around Shusei's lips.

"Fuck you," Hotsuma immediately snarled back. "Why don't you pick up when I call you?! You **always** pick up no matter what! Is it because it's me who's calling?!" he accused, pissed off. It was true, Shusei always picked up his phone when he could, even if he had to excuse himself out of class for it. But now, now that Hotsuma had finally gotten a phone himself and had been so generous as to sacrifice his very first call to Shusei, the brunet simply refused to pick up. And it wasn't like Shusei was even busy with something important. The brunet easily could have interrupted his schoolwork for a few seconds.

Shusei's slender eyebrow rose lightly. "Is there some reason you can't just come to my room and talk face to face to me instead of calling me? You never seemed to have a problem with that before."

A light embarrassed blush colored Hotsuma's cheeks. His friend had a point of course. It was a bit silly to have called Shusei when his friend was right next door, but still … Still, that wasn't the point, now was it? Why couldn't Shusei understand what a big deal it was for him to have gotten a mobile and to have called Shusei as the very first person with it? But instead of calmly explaining this to his friend, Hotsuma let his anger steer him. "Fuck you," the blond Zweilt snarled angrily at Shusei before he whirled around on the ball of his feet and stomped back out of the brunet's room.

Hotsuma made his way back to his own bedroom and forcefully slammed the door shut behind him. His orange cell still lay innocently on his bed but all Hotsuma could see was how it was mocking him. What good was it to have gotten a cell phone if Shusei refused to talk to him? Cross Hotsuma stalked over to his bed and snatched the offending communication device of his bed. His fingers clenched angrily around the mobile and the blond whirled on the ball off his feet, ready to throw the offending piece of electronics against his door when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He had been searching for weeks now for a way to express his feelings to Shusei, but each time when he had been confronted with his partner, all his courage had fled. And confessing his feelings in a letter had turned out to be a big bust too as the words refused to come out on paper like they were present in his head. But perhaps he could call Shusei and leave his confession behind on the brunet's voicemail. He could pretend that he was talking to Shusei instead of his partner's voicemail, right? And there was also a big advantage to this way of declaring his feeling for Shusei. The brunet wasn't there for real so there would be no teasing remarks during his attempt that would leave him a stumbling and stuttering mess who failed to trully get his desired message across to the older boy.

Hotsuma's fingers absently stroked lightly the mobile in his hand as the blond thought over his plan. The more time passed, the better the idea started to sound to him. Finally he would be able to come clean with Shusei.

Hotsuma arranged himself back on his bed and quickly scrolled though his contact list to choose Shusei's number before he would lose his courage. His thumb paused a final time over the connect button. The finger lightly trembled - betraying Hotsuma's nerves - but the blond quickly swallowed them away and hit the button.

He could hear the phone going over on the other end of the line. One ring, two rings, three rings … Hotsuma's heart started to thumb harder in his chest, the beating echoed in his throat and in his ears the closer he came to Shusei's voicemail springing into action. What was he going to say? Should he just blurt out his feelings and leave it at that? Or would it be better to build up to his confession? Perhaps outline how they had gotten to where they were currently. But how far did he have to go back then? And should he add something about how they had been more than just friends in their previous lives or would Shusei come to think then that Hotsuma wasn't truly serious and was just feeling obligated to feel more than friendship for Shusei in this life due to their shared past ones? Come to think of it, wasn't there a limited time only one had for leaving behind a message on a voicemail? A minute or so? God, what if he was in the middle of confessing and right before he could tell Shusei about his feelings, he would get cut off? Would he even know when he would be cut off or would he keep rambling stupidly on for no reason at all cause Shusei wouldn't come to hear it after all?

Hotsuma felt himself break out in a sweat. Why had he ever thought that this would be a good idea? The blond's finger moved to the disconnecting button, ready to tap it, when the blond got a change of mind. No, he could do this. He was a man and men didn't run away when things got tough.

Hotsuma cleared his throat and waited, only to suddenly notice that it was dead silent on the other end of the line. Somehow during his inner ramblings had he missed how Shusei's voicemail had activated.

New panic set in. How much time had already passed since the signal had sounded? How much time had he left? Hotsuma's palms turned sweaty. And all the blond could think off, was how this was all turning into one giant catastrophe. He hadn't uttered a single word yet and already was he messing up what should have been a grand and beautiful moment. But like hell would he back down now that he had gotten this far! He was going to confess to Shusei and he would do it now!

Hotsuma cleared a second time his throat and then started, letting the words come to him as he spoke.

"Hey, so euhm, I'm sure you are wondering why I am calling you well euhm, it's like this … I like you. No, no that's not right. I love you. I don't know when it started. Perhaps it has always been there, I don't know," Hotsuma nervously scratched the back of his head. "But the point is that you are the one for me. I know you think that Yuki is the most important person to me and you are right, he is important to me. I like him and all that stuff, but I don't love him. At least not the same way I feel for you. You are it for me. The one I need and want to be with. You are the first person I think off when I wake up and the last one I see before I fall asleep. I know that sounds corny and cheesy and like it is picked right out of one of those stupid girly books, but it is the truth. I can't and I don't want to imagine a life without you by my side. And not just as a friend or as a partner in this battle against the duras but as more. I want you there with me every second of the day. In the good moments and the hard moments. The normal moments and the crazy fucked up ones. And I know that we seem to have more fucked up ones than normal ones but that has to change sometimes, right? And then I want you to be there with me and share these ordinary moments with me too. You are so much more to me than just a comrade in our war against the duras. You mean so much more to me. Losing you … I'd rather lose a limb than have to face just a second of a day with you no longer being there. I want you and I hope you want me too …" Hotsuma paused, unsure what he could and perhaps should add even more. He knew this was probably not the sappy declaration loved ones dreamt off, but this was the best he could do. He had said what he wanted to say and he just hoped that Shusei would be able to understand what he was trying to convey to the brunet boy.

"So, euhm …" Hotsuma continued, only to fall silent suddenly when his ears picked up on a sound that didn't belong on Shusei's voicemail.

Hotsuma swallowed. It couldn't be … Surely his ears were betraying him. The universe couldn't be that cruel to him … But the longer he remained silent and just listened, the clearer it became that in fact someone was breathing in and out on the other end of the line.

Panic seized Hotsuma's heart. When had Shusei broken off his voicemail and picked up? Had Shusei been listening from the very beginning? Had his partner heard the entire thing? Wait, had he even heard Shusei's voicemail to begin with?

Hotsuma's eyes widened in horror as the blond suddenly realized that he indeed hadn't heard the woman's mechanical voice at all to inform him he would be connected to his partner's voicemail. Shusei had fucking picked up and he hadn't realized it!

Hotsuma's cheeks turned bright red and the boy felt like dying. Any second now Shusei would start laughing that amused laugh of him and then say something teasingly and embarrassing back. Thank God, the other boy wasn't in the room here with him cause that would have made this awkward situation even more horrible.

Hotsuma swallowed thickly and waited for the inevitable. The person at the other end of the line took in another deep breath and then a high pitched squeal sounded.

Hotsuma quickly held the mobile away from his ear and stared shocked at it. He didn't know Shusei could make such a sound. Confused he brought the phone back to his ear. He opened his mouth to utter Shusei's name but it got drowned out by his conversation partner's excited screams.

"Hotsuma! I knew it! I knew you secretly loved me! I'll be right over! Finally! I have begged you for so long to let me properly examine you and finally the day is here! Finally you will bare everything to me!"

Hotsuma's eyes widened in horror as he easily recognized the eager and excited voice. He pulled his phone back away from his ear and quickly pulled up his contact list. There, underneath Shusei's number stood the number he had accidentally called in his haste to confess to Shusei. The name next to the incriminating number mocked him. The letters becoming larger and larger, the dread fallen over Hotsuma bigger and bigger until finally the blond snapped. The orange mobile fell out of Hotsuma's hands as he grabbed his head with both of his hands and let out a blood hurling scream. He had just confessed to … ISUZU, their resident, perverted doctor!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Situating: Inspired upon chapter 12 and later chapters where Hotsuma discovers that Shusei has a cell phone and is pissed off cause he ain't got Shusei's phone number. The brunet however points out to Hotsuma that the blond hasn't a cell phone to begin with so there is no need for Hotsuma to have Shusei's cell phone number. And as shown later in the small, funny comics with the boys in their chibi-form, Shusei also isn't too thrilled about the idea of Hotsuma actually getting a cell phone. Perhaps God's eyes does have a point …

Characters present in this story at various stages: Hotsuma, Shusei, Toko, Lia, Yuki, Luka, Isuzu, Tachibana, Tooma, Tsukumo

Implied pairing: Shusei X Hotsuma

Warnings: yaoi! If you don't like yaoi or have a problem with boy X boy relationships, then please read some other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri. This fic was written for fun. Not to make any profit.

**Voicemail**

Summary chapter 1:

Finally having bought a cell phone off his own and having received Shusei's cell phone number, Hotsuma decides to come clean about his feelings for his friend. He calls Shusei and leaves a love declaration on the older boy's voicemail. Or so he thinks cause soon enough it becomes clear to God's Voice that he called the wrong number and actually declared to Isuzu, their resident doctor. An eager Isuzu is now his way to give Hotsuma a "thorough" examination …

Chapter2:

Hotsuma's eyes started to dart left and right. He had to escape. Hide. Or his life would be over.

Hotsuma groaned. Of all the stupid things he had ever done, this had to be the worst. How could he have messed up this badly? His eyes got drawn to his mobile. It was the phone's fault. It was all the bloody phone's fault! If he hadn't gotten one, he would never have gotten the luminous idea to confess to Shusei on the boy's voicemail only to confess to Isuzu instead. Hotsuma glared daggers at his shiny new cell phone. Thundering footsteps heard on the staircase however distracted him anew and dragged him back to the problem at hand.

Quickly Hotsuma shot off his bed and out of his room. He took the hall in the opposite direction of the staircase from where Isuzu's eager, elated noises sounded. As the blond was running, his mind was racing twenty miles an hour to try and find the perfect hiding spot from the doctor.

Hotsuma ran past the door that led to the Mansion's bathroom and halted. The bathroom … That was it! Isuzu hardly ever visited the washing area, the doctor too engrossed in whatever crazy concoctions he was coming up with to actually bathe. Their resident doctor would never look for him here.

Hotsuma's hand shot out, grabbed the door handle and he pulled the door open, blind to the "occupied" card that was hanging on the door.

For a few seconds time froze. Hotsuma came to an abrupt halt, staring dumbfound at the two girls that were seemingly cornering something or someone against one of the walls. The two female Zweilts stared confused and unbelieving over their shoulder at Hotsuma, not having expected anyone to come barging in whilst they were in the bathroom.

Hotsuma opened his mouth to apologize and make a hasty retreat when the first shampoo bottle already came flying his way. It hit him dead on on his forehead. A shriek of Toko accompanied the tossed bottle, the girl defining Hotsuma as a perverted peeping Tom. The other raised voice belonged to Lia, who in contrast to Toko didn't seem to have a single problem with Hotsuma having popped up suddenly in the bathroom. The girl's eyes gained an enthusiastic sparkle and she actually waved enthusiastically at Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma!" Lia called. "Are you gonna join us? Is Shusei with you?" Lia glanced sideways behind Hotsuma to see if the blond Zweilt's partner was with Hotsuma. Her face clouded over. "Boeh, no Shusei-kun," Lia pouted.

Toko in the mean time had turned her attention on her fellow female Zweilt friend. "Lia!" Toko cried indignant. "They are boys! They can't bathe with us!"

"But," Lia's pout grew, "Shusei-kun used to be a girl too. He can bathe with us. We used to bathe together all the time."

Hotsuma turned beet red as Lia's words drew forth images of Shusei in his previous life when his partner had indeed still been a girl. Shusei's skin had been soft and silken to the touch. Her paleness giving her naked body an ethereal glow in the moonlight … Hotsuma shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the un-needed images in his head. He didn't need this now. He couldn't think of Shusei at the moment. He had bigger problems to deal with.

Hotsuma stepped back out into the hallway, only to halt as a shriek floated through the still open doorway over to him. Curious Hotsuma stuck his head back inside and zeroed in on the form Lia and Toko had backed up against the bathroom wall. Lia's shirt was gone and she stood in her bra in front of … Hotsuma's eyes widened as he realized who he was exactly staring at.

Without further encouragement Hotsuma stalked inside - ignoring Toko's yells and all the bottles and bars of soap that got thrown at him – and grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged the boy outside with him. Once outside, Yuki collapsed on hands and knees, breathing heavily as if the boy had just been facing down death's jaw.

Lia's disappointed voice followed them outside. "Yuki? There is no need to be shy. You have seen it all before already. Come join Toko-chan and me in the bath. It'll be fun. Like old times."

"Have you lost it?!" Hotsuma screamed back at Lia. "Don't get him confused with that pervert of a partner you have! Yuki doesn't need to be traumatized by your nasty stuff!"

"At least people are interested in my body unlike yours," Lia replied.

"As if I need people staring at me! I am not an attention whore like you are!"

"You're just jealous," Lia stuck her tongue out at Hotsuma.

"As if," Hotsuma snorted, but before he could get a single word more out of his mouth, Luka came skidding to a halt around the corner. The Opast's eyes narrowed in on Yuki's still hunched over form and the black-haired demon quickly made his way over to his young charge.

"Yuki?" Luka's tone was full of concern for the younger boy. The Opast knelt down next to God's Light and laid a reassuring hand on Yuki's shoulder. "I heard you scream. Are you all right? What happened?"

Yuki looked up at Luka. "It's all right, Luka. I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

The Opast however wasn't at all pleased with Yuki's vague reply and he looked up. His purple eyes glanced from Toko and Lia to Hotsuma, narrowing as they came to land on the blond Zweilt.

"Hey, wait now!" Hotsuma started to yell, waving his hands in front of him defensively whilst backing a few steps away from the demon who was looking at him with on his face a promise of a slow and painful death. "I didn't do anything! I saved him from those crazy nymphomaniacs!" Hotsuma pointed an accusing finger in Toko and Lia's direction. "Be mad at them!"

An angry vein started to throb on Luka's forehead. The Opast slowly rose to his full height, his entire aura radiating murder.

Yuki looked for a few moments confused from Luka to Hotsuma and back before his hand shot forward to snatch Luka's wrist and halt the Opast. "Luka, no! Hotsuma …"

"I'll handle this, Yuki," Luka interrupted Yuki, his voice cold enough to freeze over an entire lake during mid summer time. "Don't worry." Luka gently pried Yuki's fingers of his wrist after which the Opast sent an energy blast towards Hotsuma. The blond Zweilt quickly ducked out of the way.

A loud bang sounded. The spot, where Hotsuma mere seconds ago had been standing, exploded. The blond Zweilt stared with large eyes at the hole in the floor and then directed his attention back to Luka.

"Are you fucking crazy, you trigger happy demon?! What the hell was that?! You could have fucking killed me! Ghaah, you piss me off!"

Luka merely calmly regarded Hotsuma. He opened his mouth and uttered a single word: "Run."

"What?!" Hotsuma asked confused and dumbfound.

Luka cracked his knuckles. "I said, run. You have to the count of ten."

"What the hell?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Who do you think you are?! Like hell I am afraid of you, you senile jerk!" Hotsuma pointed angrily at Luka but as the Opast continued counting and started to near the number ten, Hotsuma's resolve slowly started to crumble down.

"Fuck this!" Hotsuma shouted. "I don't need this!" The blond Zweilt turned on the ball off his feet and ran. He just rounded the corner of the hallway when an energy blast impacted in the wall behind him and blew a big chunk out of it.

"You fucking crazy piece of shit!" Hotsuma yelled, running for his life, Luka hot on the boy's heels and sending energy blast after energy blast towards the blond Zweilt, creating craters all over the hallway.

Yuki stared frozen and shocked after Luka and Hotsuma when suddenly a slender hand closed around his wrist.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Lia's cheerful voice announced. "Let's bathe together now, Yuki." The girl dragged Yuki to his feet and into the bathroom before Yuki could protest. Mere seconds later, a new shrill shriek rose from behind the newly closed bathroom door.

* * *

"Ah, the sound of screams and explosions," Tachibana sighed happily. "Is there a better way to spend one's evening than this?" The Mansion's steward sat at the dining table and nursed a cup of tea in his hands. Behind him stood Tooma. The resident cook was nervously clutching the empty tray in his hands and looked worried from Tachibana to the sound of all the explosions and the shrieks that drifted downstairs from the first floor.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Tooma directed concerned at Tachibana.

The steward waved Tooma's concern away. "Kids will be kids, Tooma. Let them have their fun."

* * *

Hotsuma sprinted outside through the double door, releasing a curse as an energy beam shot just over his head. "Watch where you aim, you bloody prick!"

The blond Zweilt rounded the corner of the Mansion and halted for a few seconds. His eyes darted right and left, looking for a hiding spot.

"Hotsuma."

Hotsuma's attention veered to his left as he heard his name being called. Tsukumo was crouched down near a few bushes. The grey-haired Zweilt waved him over, a bundle of clover in his hand. Hotsuma stalked towards the other boy.

"What are you doing?" Hotsuma asked as he stopped beside Tsukumo. Next to the boy stood a woven basket in which lay some broccoli, carrots, corn salad, leaves from some unidentified tree as far as Hotsuma was concerned, some parsley and already a small bundle of clover. Tsukumo added the bit of clover he was holding to the basket and rose to his full height. He lifted the basket and grabbed Hotsuma's wrist with his other hand, dragging the blond Zweilt with him.

"Tooma gave me some scraps for my rabbits. Help me feed them," Tsukumo offered whilst walking to the part of the garden where the grey-haired Zweilt had accommodated his little zoo of animals.

"Euh, Tsukumo," Hotsuma was just about to decline the invitation when he heard suddenly Isuzu's voice from somewhere behind the house.

"Hotsu! Darling! Where are you?! My examining table is waiting for you! As am I!"

Hotsuma blanched. He quickly pulled free out of Tsukumo's grasp, grabbed the other's boy's wrist in turn and started to drag at a much faster pace Tsukumo to the young boy's secluded spot.

* * *

TBC

Author's note: The whole bathroom accident is inspired upon chapter 11 from the manga. In this chapter we learn not only that Toko has no qualms about bathing with Yuki due to Yuki having been a female in their previous life, but also that the lock of the bathroom door is broken and that the residents currently work with a small sigh that tells people whether the bathroom is free or not.

Author's note 2: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and are looking forward to the next one. And if you would be so kind as to leave a review behind … Thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3

Wishes: Merry Christmas to all and have a great start of the New Year that is just around the corner!

Situating of the story: Inspired upon chapter 12 and later chapters where Hotsuma discovers that Shusei has a cell phone and is pissed off cause he ain't got Shusei's phone number. The brunet however points out to Hotsuma that the blond hasn't a cell phone to begin with so there is no need for Hotsuma to have Shusei's cell phone number. And as shown later in the small, funny comics with the boys in their chibi-form, Shusei also isn't too thrilled about the idea of Hotsuma actually getting a cell phone. Perhaps God's eyes does have a point …

Characters present in this story at various stages: Hotsuma, Shusei, Toko, Lia, Yuki, Luka, Isuzu, Tachibana, Tooma, Tsukumo

Implied pairing: Shusei X Hotsuma

Warnings: **yaoi**! If you don't like yaoi or have a problem with boy X boy relationships, then please read some other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri. This fic was written for fun. Not to make any profit.

**Voicemail**

Summary chapter 1 and 2:

Finally having bought a cell phone off his own and having received Shusei's cell phone number, Hotsuma decides to come clean about his feelings for his friend. He calls Shusei and leaves a love declaration on the older boy's voicemail. Or so he thinks cause soon enough it becomes clear to God's Voice that he called the wrong number and actually declared to Isuzu, their resident doctor. An eager Isuzu jumps to the chance to give Hotsuma a thorough examination and the blond Zweilt is now running for his life – or better said sanity.

During his wild escape attempt, Hotsuma comes across Toko and Lia who are trying to have a fun bath time together with Yuki. Hotsuma manages to safe a traumatized Yuki from the two female Zweilts but due to a misunderstanding, Luka comes to believe Hotsuma is responsible for the trauma put upon Yuki. The Opast wants blood, Hotsuma's blood.

With a pervert and a crazy Opast hot on his heels Hotsuma's days seem to be numbered but then he comes upon Tsukumo who decides to take pity upon the blond Zweilt and offeres him shelter …

Author's note: It was pointed out to me that Luka is a bit OC cause he would never chase down Hotsuma like this and I will take this into account in further works but since this story is already completely written, I fear I will have to ask you all to bear a bit longer with an OC Luka. My apologies.

Chapter 3:

Tsukumo and Hotsuma passed the little grave that Hotsuma had made years ago for Tsukumo's deceased goldfish. Beside it stood various other graves the blond Zweilt had also found himself digging for Tsukumo each time the boy had been in tears cause one of his beloved animals had died. All the graves looked neatly kept. No weeds, the writing on the wooden signs still clear to read and on each grave stood a small vase in which a small bouquet of wild flowers stood. Hotsuma knew that the flowers were an addition from Toko and he was rather certain that she also helped Tsukumo from time to time to clean up the graves and maintain them this nice.

The two boys stepped into a large clearing and Hotsuma paused. It seemed like Tsukumo had managed to gain even more little friends since the last time he had been here. Birds flew off and on from the bird bath and the raised feeding plateau. Nesting-boxes hung in various seizes and at various heights in different trees. They all seemed to be populated. To the right of the birth bath was a large pen where three pot-bellied pigs were rummaging the ground, four chickens and one roaster were walking between them. A fourth pot-bellied pig was rolling in a puddle of mud that lay in the farthest corner of the pen and five extra little heads peeked curiously up out of the mud at the newly arrived visitors. One or two of the pot-bellied pigs clearly had given birth at some stage, Hotsuma mussed before his eyes got drawn to the rabbit housing next to the large pen. He took over the basket in Tsukumo's hand and started towards the rabbits. The fur-covered, long eared animals raised their head and turned their ears towards them as the two Zweilts neared the cage. Up close Hotsuma even saw their little noses excitedly sniff the air, Tsukumo's rabbits trying to guess what their human friend had brought them today as an extra treat.

Tsukumo opened the low, wooden fence and both boys stepped inside. Immediately all the rabbits came hopping over to the grey-haired boy who crouched down and started to pet them all. A happy smile spread over Tsukumo's face and Hotsuma couldn't help but feel himself smile lightly in turn at seeing his friend so content.

"Here," Hotsuma roughly pushed the basket with rabbit food in Tsukumo's direction, "you came to feed them, didn't you?! You'll need this then."

Tsukumo accepted the basket and put it on the ground beside him. Hotsuma leaned back against the wooden fence as he watched Tsukumo start to distribute the vegetables and gathered flora among his long-eared friends. The blond closed his eyes and enjoyed the calmness of the moment when suddenly he felt something small scratch at his left leg. Hotsuma opened his eyes and stared down. A tiny white rabbit with long, black, hanging down ears was standing up against his leg and scratching lightly his limb with its front paws as the small bunny was trying to climb up his leg.

Hotsuma crouched down and the bunny put its four little paws back on the ground. It hopped a bit more to the right so that it was now sitting in front of Hotsuma. Its white nose - admits a few black spots on its face - twitched rapidly as it was sniffing the air whilst looking curiously at Hotsuma. Hotsuma stretched his hand out, expecting the little rabbit to run away spooked, but it remained seated before him. The blond Zweilt reached further and brushed the bunny's fur a few times before he gave the small bunny a gently push against its behind towards where the other bunnies were eating from Tsukumo's brought over festive meal. "Go on. Or they'll finish everything and you'll have nothing."

The bunny however remained rooted to the spot and when Hotsuma tried to give it another soft encouragement to go and eat with the others, the tiny rabbit grabbed the blond's hand between its little front paws, coming to stand on its small hind-legs like this.

Hotsuma looked helplessly towards Tsukumo. The other boy laughed. "It wants a cuddle," Tsukumo helpfully translated the small rabbit's behavior.

Hotsuma's golden eyes returned back to the almost complete white bunny in front of him. It was still holding his hand hostage between its tiny front paws, its eyes looking expectantly at him whilst its small nose seemed to be working overtime with its twitching.

Hotsuma sighed and scooped the small rabbit up. The rabbit immediately turned itself over onto its back in the warm and safe little bowl Hotsuma's hands formed and then the bunny closed its eyes contently.

Hotsuma looked confused from the rabbit to Tsukumo. He was sure that rabbits weren't supposed to behave like this. Tsukumo just shrugged in reply. "It's a habit of her. She does that every time someone holds her," the grey-haired boy apologized.

Hotsuma nodded to indicate he understood and returned his attention to the warm, little ball of fluff in his hands. It felt nice to him to nurture something with his hands instead of destroying something by using his God's Voice to let his hands send out flames with his sword.

"Here you are," Shusei's voice suddenly spoke up from behind Hotsuma. The blond Zweilt gazed over his shoulder at his partner who came walking into the clearing. Shusei gave a small nod to Tsukumo before stopping right behind Hotsuma. "Looks like you made a new friend," Shusei spoke as he gazed over his partner's shoulder at the tiny animal Hotsuma was carefully holding in his hands. Shusei reached out and gently touched one of the furry paws of the bunny that was sticking out into the air.

"Careful," Hotsuma admonished. "You'll wake it." True to the blond's words, the small bunny lightly opened its eyes. It stared for a few seconds drowsily at the Zweilt pair before closing its eyes anew and giving itself back over to a quick nap, trusting them to keep her safe and unharmed.

Shusei removed himself from Hotsuma's side and also entered the rabbit's pen. He strolled over to where the other rabbits were and Hotsuma watched with a confused expression how his partner rummaged with his fingers through the vegetables and other stuff Tsukumo had brought over with his basket. After a few moments Shusei straightened back up and came back over to him, holding in his hand a tiny carrot.

"Small bunnies need small carrots," Shusei said as he stopped in front of Hotsuma and the bunny. The brunet proceeded by holding the tiny carrot in front of the bunny's nose. At first nothing happened but then suddenly the tiny white nose started to twitch, the twitching speeding up in rhythm as more of the carrot's scent filled the rabbit's nose. Small black eyes opened slowly and the rabbit flipped back over to come and sit now on Hotsuma's hands. It sniffed a few more times at the offered treat before it started to nibble on the orange vegetable.

Both partners fondly watched the small bunny devour its tiny carrot. When the orange treat was gone, the tiny rabbit sniffed a few more times Shusei's fingers and then the palms of Hotsuma's hands before it sat itself back down upon the fleshy surface supporting it. Suddenly its small behind got trust lightly backwards and before Hotsuma or Shusei knew what was going on, a yellowish liquid filled the palms of Hotsuma's hands, dripping to the ground where both his hands were held together.

Hotsuma yelled in surprise and pulled his hands apart. The small bunny fell downwards to the ground and would have crashed on the rough surface had it not been for Shusei's quick reaction. The brunet boy quickly squatted down and held his hands in a bowl form underneath the falling bunny form. He safely caught the small bunny in the cup of his hands and then brought it to his chest where he held it protectively as he straightened back to his full height. His golden green eyes sought his partner's form out. Hotsuma was waving his hands around in the air, trying to shake the bunny's urine of his hands. "Fucking shit!" the blond Zweilt yelled. "That blasted thing peed on my hands!"

"Hotsuma," Shusei said, his admonishing tone making Hotsuma immediately stop his frantic waving around and making him focus on the older boy. "You need to be more careful when holding an animal. The bunny could have seriously wounded itself falling like that. Think next time before acting. Animals are living creatures and can get hurt easily so don't drop them that carelessly."

Hotsuma stared unbelieving back at his friend. Was Shusei serious? Hadn't his friend just seen what had happened? The blond Zweilt took a step closer to his partner and pointed an incriminating finger at the small bundle of fur that was snuggly held against Shusei's chest. "It fucking peed on my hand!" he roared offended.

Shusei looked unimpressed back at his friend. "Yes, I know. I think the entire Mansion knows thanks to your yelling. I'd be surprised if there was anyone left in the house who hasn't heard you. You were loud enough about it and still are."

"But …" Hotsuma started to protest when suddenly he paused as the gravity of what lay behind Shusei's words dawned upon him. "This is bad," Hotsuma muttered whilst he blanched. True to the blond's words a delighted cry suddenly tore through the air and shattered the peacefulness of the moment.

"Hotsuma, darling! There you are! Wait for me! I am coming! Let us consummate our new found love with a thorough examination of your body!"

Isuzu hadn't yet finished or Hotsuma was already on the move. The blond ran to the entrance gate of the rabbit's pen, roughly yanked it open and ran through the low gate only to be pulled backwards all of a sudden as his shirt got stuck on one of the wooden laths of the waist high gate. Rationality having left him, Hotsuma started to desperately tug on his shirt to pull it free instead of just backing up a few paces and lifting his shirt off the wooden lath. A ripping sound finally sounded as Hotsuma put all his strength behind his next tug. The new found freedom however made Hotsuma stumble and lose his balance. The blond stumbled a few paces, trying desperately to refind his balance whilst waving his arms around but it was a lost cause. Hotsuma collided against the fence of the pot-bellied pig's pen and went over it, landing face down in the puddle of mud in the pen.

The small piglets, that until then had been enjoying their carefree bath in the mud, all screeched in fear and flew about. Only the big pot-bellied pig remained and when Hotsuma lifted his head, mud dripping off his face, the pot-bellied pig released an indifferent grunt in Hotsuma's face.

For a moment Hotsuma stared dazed back at the pot-bellied pig in front of him but then his brain kicked back into gear and the blond started to desperately scramble around to lift himself out of the slippery mud pool. He hadn't yet managed to get himself halfway out of the mud when a happy squeal coming from his left sealed his faith. Isuzu had entered the clearing and was walking with a happy skip towards the pot-bellied pig's pen and more precisely towards him. With a defeated groan Hotsuma let himself fall back into the mud. It was over. He was dead …

"Hotsu. Really, darling. There is no need for a beauty treatment. I've already seen your naked body countless times. There is nothing to be ashamed about," Isuzu purred as he neared the blond Zweilt. The resident doctor was nearly at the fence when suddenly a low growl sounded from somewhere at the edge of the clearing. Confused Isuzu stopped dead in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. Luka had also appeared at the clearing and was making his way with quick and large steps towards Isuzu and Hotsuma. A large smile appeared on Isuzu's face, his facial expression turning into one from someone who had just been given heaven. "Luka! Have you finally let go of your insecurities and come to beg me for a checkup?!"

Luka glared in response to Isuzu's demand and then turned his menacing stare on Hotsuma. The blond Zweilt gulped.

"Mine," Luka growled lowly in his throat whilst his eyes didn't leave Hotsuma's form.

Isuzu looked confused from Luka to Hotsuma and back. A discontent expression appeared on his face. "Now wait a minute, Luka," Isuzu objected. "Hotsu has just agreed to subject himself to me completely. If I let you have him, what am I supposed to do then with my time? Of course …" a wicked and devilish expression took over Isuzu's face, "if you would agree to take Hotsuma's place, I will gladly hand the boy over to you."

Hotsuma stared unbelieving from his spot in the mud at Isuzu. Had he just heard correctly? Was Isuzu really willing to sacrifice him just to get his hands on Luka? What the hell did that blasted Opast have that he didn't? Hotsuma scowled displeased.

Luka stared from Isuzu to Hotsuma. In his mind appeared a balance. On one side was a chibi Hotsuma who was being pummeled into the ground by a chibi him. On the sideline stood a chibi Isuzu who was jumping up and down excitedly whilst yelling to the chibi Luka to get naked. On the other side of the balance was a chibi Luka who still had all his clothes on and who was safe and out of reach of a weeping chibi Isuzu. His own chibi was however ignoring the chibi doctor as he was glaring at a chibi Hotsuma who was beaming as if the blond Zweilt was the greatest person alive. The choice was difficult. To beat the loudmouthed Zweilt up and subject himself to Isuzu or to walk away and letting the blond Zweilt get off unscratched but at the same time stay out of Isuzu's greedy hands ... Without another word Luka turned on the ball off his feet and left. A dent in his pride was way more favorable than being stuck in the same room with a perverted doctor.

"Is that a 'no' then?!" Isuzu shouted after Luka's retreating form. "Just remember, Luka," the resident doctor raised his arm and started to wave at the leaving Opast, "that my door is always open for you! Day and night! Especially night!"

Hotsuma stared dumbfound at Luka's retreating form for a moment before the severity of the Opast's decision became clear to him. Why couldn't that blasted demon have agreed to Isuzu's suggestion? He'd take a beating by Luka any day over an examination by Isuzu.

Hotsuma quickly shot to his feet. "Luka! You blasted coward! Come back here, you fucking asshole! Be a man, you fucking shit!" Hotsuma's next insult died down in his throat as Isuzu turned his attention back upon the blond Zweilt.

"So, what do you say, Hotsuma?" Isuzu pulled out of nowhere a plastic glove forth and slipped his hand in it. He gave the plastic glove an extra good tug and the plastic snapped against his flesh. "Are you ready to disclose yourself completely to me? I promise no spot will be left unattended …" Isuzu's glasses gleamed sinisterly whilst he voiced his last sentence.

Hotsuma's eyes grew large in fright. He shot to his feet, ran to the other side of the pot-bellied pig's pen, jumped over the fence in one fluent movement and then raced away. The blond Zweilt disappeared between the trees, Isuzu hot on his heels, their shouting drifting over and filling the air around the Twilight Mansion with a familiar liveliness.

"Leave me alone, you fucking crazy idiot!"

"Hotsu! Why are you running away from our love?!"

"There isn't any love, you dimwit!"

"But you confessed over the phone to me!"

"That was meant for Shusei, you stupid moron! I just dialed the wrong number! Now leave me alone!"

"Not until you have stripped for me, Hotsu! If you are going to have sex with the handsome Shusei, you'll need to be in top physical condition! I can help you with that!"

"I don't need your help, you crazy half-wit! And who said anything about sex?!"

"Two healthy young males at the prime of their lives … of course there'll be sex involved!"

"If I'm healthy then why do I need a checkup, you retard?!"

* * *

At the rabbit's pen Tsukumo looked over at Shusei. The brunet had just excited the rabbit's pen and was walking away. But instead of walking in the direction of where Hotsuma's yells were coming from, the brunet was walking the opposite way. "Aren't you going to help Hotsuma, Shusei-kun?" the younger boy called curiously after the older Zweilt.

Shusei paused for a few moments to address Tsukumo's question. "Isuzu-san knows I expect him to play carefully with Hotsuma or else …" The threat remained unspoken but Tsukumo could feel its menace hanging in the air. "A more urgent problem requires my attention," the older Zweilt continued before he walked away, back in the direction of the Twilight Mansion. From further down the yard a startled yelp rose, soon followed by swearing and angry demands to be released again. The detainer however seemed to be turning a deaf ear to the blond Zweilt's shouted demands as the swearing only continued and rose in volume.

Tsukumo tossed a final glance in the direction the yells were coming from before turning his attention back towards his furry friends. Sometimes it truly was in one's own best interest to ignore other people's cries for help. Especially when a certain crazy doctor was involved …

* * *

TBC

Author's note: The grave for the deceased fish is based upon a small released comic where Tsukumo is seen crying in Hotsuma's presence and the girls at school are whispering that Hotsuma must have done something nasty to poor Tsukumo that is making the sweet boy cry now. In truth, Tsukumo is in tears cause his goldfish has died and to try and comfort Tsukumo – and probably to also make an end to Tsukumo's tears and the drama it is causing at school at his expense – Hotsuma promises Tsukumo to help the boy burry the goldfish when they are back home and true to his word, Hotsuma does dig a grave for Tsukumo's beloved pet …

Author's note 2: This story gets a lot of reads but not many reviews so let me thank you through this way for reading. And an extra big thanks to those few people who do take the time to leave behind a review. They are hugely appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Below you can find the final chapter of "Voicemail". I know some of you guys were hoping that this story would still go on for a while and that we would get some dating and kissing and perhaps even some action between the sheets. Sadly enough this story was written to be a one shot about Hotsuma's bad luck with his cellphone and it was never intended to let the story go beyond that. I only spilt the story up in four chapters cause the one shot turned out to be so wickedly long. By splitting it into chapters, I was - and am still - hoping that this made it easier to read the entire story than when you guys would have gotten the 25 pages in one go. It felt like such a big amount of text in one go would have gotten in the way of the enjoyment of the story. So my apologies to everyone who was hoping for more.

Situating of the story: Inspired upon chapter 12 and later chapters where Hotsuma discovers that Shusei has a cell phone and is pissed off cause he ain't got Shusei's phone number. The brunet however points out to Hotsuma that the blond hasn't a cell phone to begin with so there is no need for Hotsuma to have Shusei's cell phone number. And as shown later in the small, funny comics with the boys in their chibi-form, Shusei also isn't too thrilled about the idea of Hotsuma actually getting a cell phone. Perhaps God's eyes does have a point …

Characters present in this story at various stages: Hotsuma, Shusei, Toko, Lia, Yuki, Luka, Isuzu, Tachibana, Tooma, Tsukumo

Implied pairing: Shusei X Hotsuma

Warnings: **yaoi**! If you don't like yaoi or have a problem with boy X boy relationships, then please read some other story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Uragiri. This fic was written for fun. Not to make any profit.

**Voicemail**

Summary chapter 1, 2 and 3:

Finally having bought a cell phone off his own and having received Shusei's cell phone number, Hotsuma decides to come clean about his feelings for his friend. He calls Shusei and leaves a love declaration on the older boy's voicemail. Or so he thinks cause soon enough it becomes clear to God's Voice that he called the wrong number and actually declared to Isuzu, their resident doctor. An eager Isuzu jumps to the chance to give Hotsuma a thorough examination and the blond Zweilt is now running for his life – or better said sanity.

During his wild escape attempt, Hotsuma comes across Toko and Lia who are trying to have a fun bath time together with Yuki. Hotsuma manages to safe a traumatized Yuki from the two female Zweilts but due to a misunderstanding, Luka comes to believe Hotsuma is responsible for the trauma put upon Yuki. The Opast wants blood, Hotsuma's blood.

With a pervert and a crazy Opast hot on his heels Hotsuma's days seem to be numbered but then he comes upon Tsukumo who decides to take pity upon the blond Zweilt and offers him shelter. Sadly enough what appeared to be a good idea turns out to be a bad one when Hotsuma's newly made fluffy friend's action causes Hotsuma to draw both Luka and Isuzu towards him. Luka quickly gives up, leaving Hotsuma to Isuzu. Despite Hotsuma's pleas for help Shusei and Tsukumo don't feel inclined to help Hotsuma escape Isuzu's clutches. Tsukumo is for once selfish and Shusei seems to have more important things to do. What could the brunet Zweilt find more important than Hotsuma?

**Chapter 4:**

_Some time later …_

Shusei didn't jump up in surprise when his bedroom door suddenly got thrown open with so much force that it slammed with a loud bang to the wall. He had long gotten used to this way of entering by his partner and true to his assumption it was none other than Hotsuma who had just manhandled his door. The blond was seething. He stomped into Shusei's bedroom, a look of utter rage decorating his face and a promise of a painful dead present in his golden eyes. His golden locks were a slight shade darker than usual, a testimony that the blond had showered not so long ago which had probably been a very good idea after Hotsuma's adventure with the bunny and the mud pool of the pot-bellied pigs.

Shusei calmly turned on his desk chair to face the fuming blond who had halted a few steps from his chair.

"Where is it, bastard?!" Hotsuma spat out accusingly.

"Where is what?" Shusei asked poised.

"You know damn well," Hotsuma snarled through gritted teeth. "Where is my phone?!"

Shusei's eyebrows rose in a questioning manner. "Only one day and you have already managed to misplace your cell phone?"

Hotsuma's hand shot up and he pointed an accusing finger at his partner. "Don't play dumb with me, Shusei! I know you took it!"

"And why would I do that?" Shusei replied, still as calm as ever.

"How would I know?!" Hotsuma shot back. "Because you wanted too?! Just give it back!"

"And what makes you so certain that it was me who took your phone?" Shusei inquired further.

"Who else would sneak into my room and snatch my phone from my bed?!" Hotsuma yelled back frustrated.

"So it was just laying on your bed? Out in the open for anyone to see and grab it?" Shusei repeated.

Hearing his friend state the facts like this to him, Hotsuma's anger deflated lightly. Perhaps he had been a bit too quick with his assumption. But who else would have a reason to steal his cell phone? Then again, what reason could Shusei possibly have to snatch his phone away from him? Hadn't Shusei even given him his number so he could call the brunet whenever he wanted to? What kind of person would have done that if he wasn't behind the idea of Hotsuma having a cell?

Seeing Hotsuma's anger deflate a bit and his friend standing in front of him looking lost, clearly not knowing what to do now, Shusei decided to help Hotsuma out. "Have you tried calling your cell phone already?" he asked. "Just call your own cell and walk through the house so you pick up on its ringing.

Hotsuma's face lit up as if Shusei had just given him everything the blond had ever wanted. His golden eyes started to dart left and right, scanning the room. Easily guessing what it was that his partner was looking for Shusei sighed and pulled his own cell out of the pocket of his pants. He held it out in offering to Hotsuma. "Just be careful with it," Shusei warned.

"I will," Hotsuma promised, eagerly accepting the offered cell phone.

Shusei watched his friend open the call menu only to see Hotsuma pause right after. "Is something wrong?" Shusei asked.

A blush crept up to Hotsuma's cheeks. "I don't know my own phone number," he muttered, scratching the back of his head whilst releasing an embarrassed laugh.

Shusei sighed. "Didn't you hand it out to anyone?"

Hotsuma's blush intensified. It was true that Toko amongst other people had asked for his number but he had wanted Shusei to be the first one to receive his cell phone number. So he had waited with handing out his own number until his partner had come home. In his excitement over having gotten Shusei's cell phone number however, he kinda had forgotten to share his own cell phone number with anyone.

"You're hopeless," Shusei said. The brunet shifted on his desk chair and turned back to the homework that lay on his desk and that he had been working on before Hotsuma had come barging in.

The delivered insult spurred Hotsuma's anger back to its full height and the blond pointed anew an accusing finger at his friend. "It's all your fault!"

Shusei's pen paused on the piece of paper and the brunet threw the blond Zweilt a regard over his shoulder that challenged Hotsuma to continue that trail of thought.

"Well, it is," Hotsuma continued stubbornly. The blond Zweilt crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest. "I wanted you to be the first one to have my number since you **are** my partner and all." Hotsuma nodded during his explanation, satisfied with what he had come up with.

Shusei's left eyebrow rose. "Then how come I didn't receive your number either?"

Hotsuma's content look fell from his face. Trust Shusei to poke holes in his excuse. But like hell he was going to admit to the brunet boy that he had forgotten to do so in his over-enthusiasm about finally having gotten Shusei's cell phone number. Damn it all. It just **was** all Shusei's fault. If the brunet boy hadn't been so secret about his own damn cell phone and hadn't been keeping all the calls he received on it from Hotsuma, then he would never have felt the need to get a cell phone himself and wouldn't he be in this current mess. Not to mention that Shusei himself also could have had the decency to ask for his number …

Hotsuma's inner tirade paused as he suddenly got presented with a way out. The blond Zweilt uncrossed his arms and jabbed back an accusing finger in his friend's direction. "Why didn't you ask for it?!" he demanded hotly.

"I hardly had a chance with how quickly you snatched your cell phone back out of my hands and immediately practically danced up the stairs to your bedroom," Shusei commented dryly.

Hotsuma's cheeks turned beet red again. It was true that he had fled the living room as soon as Shusei had entered his cell phone number in Hotsuma's cell cause he had been terrified that Shusei would change his mind and would have demanded from Hotsuma to delete the entered phone number anew. Hotsuma felt like banging his head against the wall. How could one stupid piece of technology cause so much troubles?! He truly had been better off without. Perhaps he should just let it remain lost … Wait a second …

A new brilliant idea in his mind, Hotsuma turned his attention back upon his partner but before he could even open his mouth to utter a single syllable, Shusei already shot him down.

"No," the brunet said stern and firmly.

"What?!" Hotsuma fumed back. "I haven't even asked you anything yet!" he yelled angrily.

Shusei lay his pen down and turned to face Hotsuma again. "You want me to use my Eyes of God to locate your missing cell phone," Shusei said. Hotsuma's facial expression told him right away that his assumption had been correct. "My Talent isn't something that needs to be misused just cause you can't find something back in your messy room. Try cleaning up now and then. It can help."

Hotsuma growled. "I didn't lose it. It was stolen! And you use your Eyes of God all the time to help out others! Just the other day you helped Katsumi to find back his favorite oven mitts!"

"His kitchen isn't a cluttered mess. Your room is a cleaning nightmare. For all we know, your cell phone just tumbled off your bed and got swallowed up by your junk."

"It did not!" Hotsuma came close to stamping his foot on the ground like an angry and petulant child. "It was stolen!"

"So you keep saying," Shusei replied. "But where is your proof?"

"Where else could it be?" Hotsuma stubbornly shot back.

Shusei's eyebrows rose, challenging Hotsuma to come up with the answer himself. The blond's golden eyes narrowed.

"Fine," Hotsuma complied. He pointed a finger in a challenging manner at Shusei. "I'll clean up my room and proof to you that my cell phone ain't there anymore!" Hotsuma then turned on the ball off his feet and stomped back out of Shusei's bedroom. In the hallway he turned to the left and proceeded to make his way towards his own cluttered bedroom.

Shusei regarded Hotsuma leave and waited patiently until he heard the blond enter his own bedroom. Soon after noises rose up from Hotsuma's bedroom, signaling that the blond was indeed digging around through the stuff littering God's Voice's bedroom. Shusei whirled back on his desk chair towards his desk and pulled one of the desk's drawers open. On top of the papers in the drawer lay Hotsuma's shining cell phone. It was completely turned off. Shusei glanced a few moments longer at the cell phone before closing the drawer again. Hotsuma could clean his room all he wanted, but in the end the blond was right. The phone was no longer there. It had indeed been taken and it had indeed been Shusei who had snatched the phone away. He had said from the very start that giving Hotsuma a cell phone was asking for a disaster to happen and the recent events only had proven how true this statement was. His partner needed to be protected against himself and Shusei was more than willing to do so. After all, it was what Zweilt partners did. They watched each other's backs, even if it sometimes meant lying to the other.

A loud crash sounded from Hotsuma's room and brought Shusei's attention back to his partner's current and mad cleaning activities. At least one good thing had come out off this whole cell phone business. Hotsuma was finally clearing out his room, an event people had been asking for for weeks now ever since Aya had nearly found her death by the hand of Hotsuma's junk that had come tumbling out of the blond's wardrobe when the girl had wanted to put a few washed and ironed shirts off Hotsuma away. Hotsuma's bedroom had been labeled a health risk ever since but from the sounds of how Hotsuma was currently throwing himself into his newly adopted task, Shusei was convinced that this problem was going to be solved pretty soon.

Shusei's pen tapped the paper in front of him whilst a smile crept up on the brunet's face. And then there was still the whole wrongly delivered love declaration fiasco. It was too bad that Hotsuma had managed to dial the wrong number when declaring his interest, but at least thanks to Isuzu's mad chase, it had been voiced clear and loud enough for everyone to hear. Shusei couldn't wait until Hotsuma's mind would finally catch up and make the blond realize that he and Isuzu had been vocal enough about it for Shusei to know now. He wondered what Hotsuma was going to do then. Would his blond friend try to deny it and backpedal away from the declaration whilst sprouting out a ton of excuses? Or would Hotsuma step up and repeat his declaration but this time around to Shusei himself?

As if Hotsuma could sense what Shusei was thinking about, the rummaging suddenly stilled in Hotsuma's room. It became eerily quiet only to suddenly be torn apart by a scream off Hotsuma that could rival with the screams of the damned any day.

Shusei's smile turned wider. Oh yes, the next days certainly would become quite interesting, the brunet thought pleased to himself.

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Hotsuma's idea to have Shusei look for his cellphone using God's Eyes is inspired upon chapter 13 where Shusei offers Tooma to use his Zweilt talent to help the resident cook find an important recipe Tooma seems to have misplaced.

The whole Hotsuma not knowing his own cellphone number is actually inspired upon myself. I fear I am such a klutz who can't even remember her own cellphone number. Thankfully I have handed it already out to my friends so I am able to call my own cellphone should it ever be necessary.

Author's note 2: And so we have come to the end of my very long one shot. To everyone who made it till here, thanks for sticking with me throughout the ride and who knows, perhaps I will see you again with a new story of my own or in a review for a story written by you. Keep loving Uragiri!


End file.
